


【all汶】茧（上）

by gaogaohanhan



Category: all汶
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaogaohanhan/pseuds/gaogaohanhan
Kudos: 3





	【all汶】茧（上）

The Butterfly Then Emerged Easily.

01

陈宥维第一次对李菡产生性欲是在他15岁生日那天。在此之前，他一直把她当做自己最疼爱的妹妹，捧在手里心怕摔了，含在嘴里怕化了。

生日那天，看着12岁的小李菡穿着粉色吊带裙，小心翼翼地捧着蛋糕出现的样子，陈宥维的心一下子被击中了。

陈宥维告诉自己李菡是他的亲妹妹，对亲妹妹起非分之想是龌龊的、恶心的，他时刻告诫自己、警示自己，然而对李菡的喜欢就像滚雪球一样越滚越大。

在李菡18岁生日那晚，陈宥维假装喝醉酒，将她压在沙发上狠狠吮吸，单纯的妹妹以为他认错了人轻声地反抗，他却变本加厉地扯开她的衣服，揉搓她已经成熟了的乳房。

尽管第二天他跟她道歉，她也红着脸原谅他了。可这一次越界却让陈宥维深刻地认识到，他必须得到她、拥有她，否则他一生都将失去意义。

尚未等陈宥维谋划好怎么才能在不伤害李菡的前提下得到她，久未归国的父母却将一纸婚约摆在了他和李菡面前，原来她在儿时就已经被许给了A市最负盛名的地产商的儿子。

当晚，陈宥维准备去跟父母理论，在房间外却无意听到了二人的谈话。谁能想李菡竟不是自己的亲妹妹，当年护士失误导致两家把孩子抱错了，他的亲妹妹早在一年前因疾病去世，父母便把这件事瞒了下来。

业务繁忙的父母在第二天就坐上了国外的航班。当晚，陈宥维就带着新鲜出炉的亲子鉴定书敲响了李菡的房门。

在见到亲子鉴定书的那一刻，未涉人世的妹妹吓得直打哆嗦，眼泪跟珍珠一样一颗一颗滴落，嫣红的小嘴被那对兔牙咬得发紫，让人忍不住想要把她搂进怀里再也不放开。

柔软的身子在他的怀里一颤一颤的，圆润的胸脯贴在他的小腹上面轻轻摩擦，附一低头就看见那对雪白的小兔子乖乖地躲在衣领里，即使看不到，陈宥维也能想象到那两团粉嫩的乳晕上生长着一对怎样殷红敏感的乳珠。

亲吻是谋划好的第一步。甜美嫩滑的唇瓣比之前味道更佳，撬开贝齿，灵巧的小舌勾得人口水直流，方才还沉浸在伤心之中的李菡被吓得一动不敢动，任由他嗦住她的舌头纠缠不休。

做爱就跟他想象中一样来得顺其自然。尽管她不断反抗，可柔软的双手哪敌得过他野兽般凶猛的欲望。

把衣服撕成碎片，碍事的胸罩丢到一旁，雪白的酥峰便大大方方地呈现在他眼前。他一边将她横抱到床上一边扒下了她的内裤，幽密的洞穴被一双白皙的长腿紧紧夹住。

陈宥维没用多大劲儿就从她的双腿间挤了进去，脑袋埋在圆润的双峰间嘬吸已经坚挺的乳珠，昂扬的欲望则一刻也不能多等地挺进了从未被开拓、甚至尚未经润滑的小穴。

紧致的穴肉绞得他吃痛地叫出声，他用力撑开她的双腿，一个挺身将整根都插了进去。

黏腻的蜜水瞬间将东西包裹起来，陈宥维一把将李菡搂进怀里，啃咬她早已红肿的嘴唇，下半身也开始慢慢抽动，渐渐掌握了节奏。

那是他第一次做爱，可他却无师自通似的压着她做了四五回，香甜的人儿早就化作了一滩水，呜呜咽咽地连反抗的声音都喊不出来。

那晚过后，陈宥维对李菡的欲望就再也没有熄灭，每天晚上总要做上几次才肯罢休，每一次都要把浓浓的精液一滴不漏地射在她的体内。

胆小的妹妹明知道自己被哥哥强奸也不敢找别人求救，一边忍受着哥哥带给她的剧烈疼痛，一边傻傻地幻想总有一天哥哥会变回原来那个温柔体贴的模样。

02

黄嘉新第一次见到李菡是和爸妈视频通话的时候，爸妈拿着她的照片给他瞧，模模糊糊得只看得清两个眼睛一个鼻子一张嘴，被黄嘉新含糊地答应过去。

几个小时之后，等他和几个女伴在床上干完正事，立马就把刚刚对父母的保证忘得一干二净了。

后来爸妈又打电话过来说已经约了女方，在XX酒店，让黄嘉新赶紧收拾好过去见面。黄嘉新下午约了朋友轰趴，心里一点都不情愿，盘算着找个借口不去了。

好在缘分天注定，跑也跑不了。他刚进药店买避孕套和润滑剂，就在门口撞到了买完避孕药出来的李菡，两人正面相撞，她的东西都撒了一地。

黄嘉新蹲下去替她捡东西，看到了李菡的身份证和避孕药，身份证上的照片正是几天前他在视频通话里见到的那张。

他赶忙抬起头，就看见了一个穿着白色高领毛衣、黑色拖地长裙的女孩子。天气尚未转冷，女孩的装扮好像跟大家不是一个季节，再一看掉落的避孕药，黄嘉新瞬间就明白过来了。

再见到李菡是在XX酒店，前来赴约的除了李菡，还有她那个戴着眼镜装斯文实则一肚子坏水的哥哥陈宥维。

生怕他看不出来，陈宥维全程搂着李菡的肩膀，微笑着给她倒茶喂食擦嘴，一边恶心人一边还假装热情地招呼他、给他添堵。

黄嘉新从来都是睚眦必报的人。他也微笑着有一搭没一搭地聊天，私下里却给陈宥维的父母发了信息，没多久气冲冲的电话就打了过来，陈宥维不得不将李菡一个人留下了。

黄嘉新知道李菡肯定一早就认出了自己，也不藏着掖着，直说他根本不介意婚前性行为，毕竟他玩得比她野多了，还热情地招呼她一起去下午的轰趴。

要不是亲眼所见并且知道李菡已经和别人上过床，黄嘉新真不能把眼前这个女孩跟那些玩咖联系起来，他带着她去了美容院，明明是个千金小姐居然说自己是第一次来这种地方，差点让黄嘉新以为抓错了人。

然而等李菡打扮完他就不这么认为了。陈宥维那个道貌岸然的，明知道李菡这么漂亮，还把她打扮得跟个村姑一样，要不是自己留了一手，差点就痛失美人了。

搂着身材辣人的李菡走进聚会场地，全场的目光都集中在他们身上。黄嘉新突然有些后悔他为什么要给李菡挑一件堪堪遮住三点的比基尼。

这是黄嘉新第一次在party时还把自己锁在房间里。他靠在窗边看着泳池边嬉戏成一团的男男女女，再看看待在一旁沙发上坐立难安的李菡，突然来了兴致开始套话。

李菡真的蠢得可以，没多久就把什么事情都交代了，不仅如此她还红着眼眶劝他早点取消婚约。

黄嘉新突然明白为什么陈宥维会喜欢上李菡。他凑上去亲了一口她的眼角，涩涩的，回味起来却带点甘甜。

黄嘉新的吻慢慢地从眼角滑至嘴边，缠住她娇嫩的小舌轻轻吮吸，勾起舌头舔过两颗小巧的兔牙。双手则伸到后面解开她的内衣，圆润的胸部挣开束缚弹了出来，雪白的乳肉上全是青青紫紫的吻痕和牙印。

他一点一点舔过锁骨和脖颈，托住胸部沉醉地吞吐起乳肉，殷红的豆粒被他的舌尖弹弄得挺翘，一个个新鲜的印记盖住了原来的痕迹。

丝滑的内裤轻轻松松就被扯了下来，幽密的小穴一早湿润黏腻，刚伸入一根手指进去慢慢搅动，紧致的密道就迫不及待地分泌出更多的汁水。

她难受地娇喘起来，他也早已性欲难耐，但他忍着欲望又伸了两根手指进去抠挖，等甬道变得越来越大时，才将早已急不可耐的肉棒挺了进去。

黄嘉新上过太多女人，玩过太多姿势，可那天他却选择用最传统的方式一点一点地开拓着李菡的身体，她在他身下承欢娇喘，明明爽得忍不住呻吟，眼睛里却流露出淡淡的忧伤。

他和她做了三次，柔软的沙发上全是他们做爱留下的淫靡的液体，后来清洗的时候，他又将她顶在浴室墙壁上穿插，射了两回。

第二天早上他给李菡的父母打了电话，郑重地告诉他们要带她出去旅游，电话那头的人似乎巴不得把女儿送给别人，语气像极了他身边形形色色的哈巴狗。

03

徐炳超在国外度假，他刚刚从黄家手里抢下了一个大生意，满足得想给黄嘉新打电话好好炫耀一番，转眼就看见他和一个女人在沙滩上做爱，嫉妒的情绪一下子涌了上来。

那个女人的身材好得让人过目难忘，雪白的肌肤又紧又滑，轻轻一掐就能看见一圈红晕，圆润的胸部又大又白，宽大的手掌也包裹不起来，细腰翘臀肏起来远远就能听见啪啪的声音，夹杂着勾魂摄魄的娇喘，把徐炳超瞬间就看硬了。

他让助理给他叫了几个大胸女，一夜驰骋，一觉醒来却仍觉空虚，满脑子都是昨夜那个女人被黄嘉新肏到湿漉漉汗津津的模样。

之后几天他又在各种场合、各个时刻看到了黄嘉新和那个女人，有时在激吻，有时搂抱成一团，可他再没能够像在沙滩上那晚一样大饱眼福。

徐炳超发了疯、入了魔，他偷偷租下了他们隔壁的房间，每天晚上贴着墙壁偷听他们做爱，他听到黄嘉新叫她李菡，也听到李菡在黄嘉新身下迎合起承时发出的浪叫。

也许是天可怜见，几天后黄嘉新似乎有急事要先回国，走之前黄嘉新在门口对李菡叮嘱，让她除了三餐之外不要给任何人开门。

徐炳超知道自己的机会来了。他买通了酒店的服务员，推着特制的餐车敲响了禁闭的房门。李菡的戒心很小，他顺利走了屋。

等徐炳超将房门反锁时，她才察觉到不对劲，可那时早已经晚了。他将她压在墙上强吻，拿出他早已准备好的手铐铐住她的双手。

她的双唇就像他想象中那么甜美，让人陶醉其中无法自拔。他咬破了她闪躲的舌尖，重重地吮吸她带着血腥味的津液。

在她被亲吻得软绵无力之际，他趁机将餐车上早已开封的红酒灌入她的嘴里，嘴巴凑上去堵住她的嘴，让她被迫将烈酒下咽。

这是徐炳超早已准备好的秘密武器，他亲自挑了最香醇的红酒，选了最受欢迎的媚药，亲自将两者混为一体，也要亲自让她将他的心血喝下去。

半瓶酒下肚，她的小脸就像苹果一样通红，一个劲儿地向他痛哭求饶。她的声音像抹了蜜一样，甜得他心肝儿发颤，哪还舍得再忍片刻。

徐炳超将李菡抱到床上，解开她的手铐，在药物的作用下，她的身体已经变得绯红，神智也混沌不清，不仅不再反抗，反而嘟起嘴向他讨吻。

他心情愉快地吮吸着她的唇瓣，双手也没闲着，裹住她圆挺透白的乳肉挤压搓弄，殷红的小豆粒被他搓得发紫，他的双手慢慢抚摸着她平坦的小腹，紧接着来到挺翘的臀部，包住两块臀肉来回揉捏蹂躏，将早已湿润不堪的密道用力掰开。

他毫不费力地进入了她的身体，她的双腿被他架在腰间，这个姿势让细小的穴口暴露在空气中，健腰向前一顶，就达到了一个深不可测的位置。

硕大的肉棒蛮狠地碾着紧致的穴肉，整根没入又整根抽出，不停重复又重复，猛烈的撞击渐渐失去了节奏，随着每一次撞击，被撑开的穴口都能涌出大量浓粘的液体。

健硕有力的身体在李菡身上不断冲撞着，又猛又急，寂静的房间里混杂着女人的娇喘和啧啧的水声。许久，徐炳超终于将他等待了多日的欲望发泄在了李菡的体内。

那一夜徐炳超的精力好像怎么也用不完，他压着李菡做了一回又一回，到后来连清洗也不高兴再弄，搂着那具软绵黏腻的身体满足地睡了过去。


End file.
